Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) devices and inkjet devices may use a combination of etch processes to etch silicon from silicon wafer substrates on which they are fabricated. These etches can be wet or dry etches. To etch silicon selectively, a mask may be employed to prevent or reduce etching from undesired areas. In some types of etching processes, a typical photoresist layer may be insufficient to accommodate the chemistries employed in wet or dry etches.